When Duty Calls
by DarkFaerie87
Summary: Three years after the war, Hermione has become one of the most world renowned aurors of her time. What happens when her next 'protection detail' involves the surly ex Potions Master? Rated M for lemony freshness later on in the story.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:  
I do not own anything in the Harry Potter fandom, nor do I make a profit for writing this story. No copyright infringement intended.**

Hermione flicked her wand lazily pinning her hair in tight ringlets atop her head, leaving a few astray. Slipping on her black stilettos, she made her way into the lavish bathroom to take in her appearance. It was still awkward to see herself painted up with rouge lips, fancy hair, tight cocktail dresses, and heels. She had been undercover for almost a year now in New York City, posing as a trophy wife to the world famous quidditch seeker, Trenton Dogder. Over a year ago Dodger, his preferred name, had gotten mixed up in a counterfeit galleon scheme run by an infamous wizard mobster by the name of 'Boss'. Dodger was caught, and took a plea agreement of 10 years of probation in exchange for the goods on Boss.

She missed home. While being in the states as a wealthy wife to a rather handsome athlete was a once in a lifetime opportunity, she missed her quiet little flat, her friends, even her office was becoming more appealing than the city as time went on. It had been nearly three years since the war, but Hermione still had vivid nightmares from time to time. She would never tell anyone. She was one of the most respected aurors of her time, and feared losing that to a few silly nightmares.

"Eh, you ready yet?" Dodger called from the bedroom in his thick New York accent. He was nice enough, but his sexual advances had started working her nerves. The war had made her hard and callous. Sharing relations with someone was not a priority. Work had her full attention from the moment she got out of bed in the morning until her head hit the pillow at night.

"Yea, give me a minute." He hadn't dared to come into her personal space since the last time he tried to get a bit too friendly with her. Being hit by a total body bind and stunned had finally gotten the message across. She lifted the hem of her form fitting black cocktail dress to her hip, sliding her wand securely into the holster on her thigh. She let out a loud sigh smoothing the fabric back in place. If all went well tonight, Boss would be behind bars and she could be home the next day.

Hermione took a deep breath walking into the parlor of their hotel suite. Dodger was standing by the door fidgeting nervously. "It's now or never." She said grabbing her blood red shawl.

"I didn't realize just how stunning you are Melanie." Boss whispered into Hermione's ear as he dipped her low to the ground. Remus and Tonks waltzed over in their direction keeping an eye on the situation. She was happy to see that Shacklebolt called in two of her friends for back-up. The party was in full swing and Boss was playing right into her hands.

"Oh stop!" She giggled. "I just can't believe the most handsome man in the room chose to dance with me." Truth be told, the man in front of her looked more like a taller version of the muggle actor Danny DeVito than a stud. Lying was part of her job description and she did damn well at it.

He spun her out then pulled her back into his chest. He ran his nose along her neck pushing his hips into hers. The smell of scotch and the feel of his excitement made her want to gag. "Let's get out of here." He whispered into her ear.

"I know just the place." She purred taking his arm and guiding him out of the room. The party had been full of his associates and this was the perfect opportunity to separate him from his cronies.

They entered the elevator, heading to Hermione's suite where Remus and Tonks would be waiting. Boss rested his hand on Hermione's hip as the doors shut. They had started to ascend when he stopped the elevator spinning back around and pinning Hermione against the wall. His mouth fell onto hers, using his body to keep her in place. There was no way Remus or Tonks could get into the elevator without using magic in front of the muggle party goers. His hands roved over her body, until he felt the wand under her dress.

Hermione freed an arm catching the side if his face with her elbow. He stumbled back as she quickly withdrew her wand binding him to the adjacent wall. "You dirty fucking pig!" He bellowed.

"Got him." She breathed into her ear piece. "Intercept at the tenth floor."

Remus lifted the bind when the elevator stopped conjuring up a pair of muggle handcuffs to keep their cover with all the muggles present. "You're fucking dead! You here me?! Fucking dead!" Boss yelled as Remus ushered him out of the elevator.

Hermione smirked. "Good luck with that."

It was so nice to finally be home in her own space. After a year away she had forgotten what it felt like to be blissfully alone without anyone breathing down her neck. The night after she had arrived Harry and his newly wed bride, Ginny, practically kidnapped her for a night on the town to celebrate her victory. She was done with the party scene after her last case. Spending every night for a year sipping champagne in a room full of well off, pretentious, assholes was enough to last her a lifetime.

Hermione was lounging on the couch finishing up some last minute paper work when a small brown owl flew in through the open window in the kitchen, gliding into the parlor, and dropping a small scroll of parchment in her lap. It perched on the back of the couch pecking at the side of her head. She chuckled and put the paper work on the coffee table in front of her, placing the quill in her hair.

"You act as if Minerva never feeds you." She said heading into the kitchen to grab the owl a quick snack. She put a small paper plate of sunflower seeds on the counter. The owl hooted it's thanks as he tucked in.

Minerva McGonagall was now the headmistress of Hogwarts, and had become a good friend of Hermione's since she left school years before. Hermione missed her dearly, so when she read through her letter to see Minerva had invited her to Hogwarts to do a workshop with the students on dueling and auror training she was thrilled. She pulled the quill from her hair and scribbled a quick note back, tying it to the owl's leg. It let out a loud hoot and made its way back out the window.

From the moment Harry and Hermione entered Hogwarts, it had gone silent with the occasional whisper bleeding into the quiet as students moved aside, mouths agape. Harry and Hermione had come straight from Azkaban, looking every bit of hardened world famous aurors that one would come to expect. Harry in his all black ensemble punctuated with large silver buttons up the center of his high neck, long sleeve jacket, and Hermione in a fitted, long sleeve shirt that mimicked a corset with the boning around her middle, a black v-skirt that ruffled at the knee falling to the heel of her shiny knee high boots in the back, both complete with a long black billowing cloak, was something the students at Hogwarts had never seen up close.

They seemed to float through the halls opposed to walking, with their stiff posture and indifferent expression, they were almost as nerve wracking as Severus Snape. Snape had become more callous and solitary since his near death experience during the war. He relinquished his position as Head master, and took up as the Defense Against the Dark Arts professor the moment he returned to Hogwarts.

Just as Harry and Hermione rounded the corner to the Headmistress' office, Severus Snape strode out of it looking more irritated than usual.

"Good afternoon, Professor." Harry said as they continued their steady pace.

"Potter. Miss Granger." He growled walking past them without a backwards glance.

"Harry. Hermione." Minerva said excitedly as they approached her door. "I'm so glad the both of you could come. It is wonderful to see you both again." She ushered them into her office with a broad smile.

"You two need to lighten up!" Slughorn called from a large armchair in front of Minerva's desk with a glass of mead in his hands.

Harry cracked a smile. "It takes awhile to unwind after dealing with inmates and dementors all afternoon."

"Don't you think it's a bit early for a nip, professor?" Hermione asked accusingly.

Minerva laughed. "I second that Hermione, but you really must breath and relax for a beat."

Hermione shook her head letting a smile creep across her face. "Sorry about that, after my last assignment I haven't had a chance to get used to being home."

"Don't worry, after your demonstration we can unwind with a few drinks and some much needed gossip." As a student Hermione would have never envision the frivolous professor to be such a humorous, and borderline inappropriate woman as the one she knew now.

"I will definitely take you up on the offer." Hermione said finally relaxing her posture.

Slughorn hiccuped as he stood to approach Harry and Hermione. "Can't wait to see your demonstrations!" He thundered clapping Harry on the back. Hermione had shifted far enough away that the drunken man couldn't get to her, so he gave a wink and stumbled out the door.

"Well we should probably head down to the great hall." Minerva said looking up at the clock on her wall. "Have you two sorted how you wanted to approach this?"

"Harry is going to start off with all the requirements needed to be accepted into auror training, and then go through the grueling process to scare the poor things to death." Hermione chuckled.

"After that, Hermione is going to outline the different strategies to dueling, then embarrass the hell out of me while giving a demonstration."

Minerva smirked looking over at Hermione. "I heard that you have been working on some new techniques that you have applied as an auror. I've also heard, from quite a few respected and talented wizards and witches that they wouldn't dream of dueling the fierce Hermione Granger."

Hermione nodded. "Thank you Headmistress."

"Let's get the show on the road." Minerva said walking out in front of them. Harry and Hermione resumed their professional posture and demeanor, following behind her.

The Great Hall was full to bursting by the time Harry had made his way onto the stage. It was conjured where the staff table normally sat, easily taking up a third of the entire hall. Hermione stood to the back of the stage against the wall, her arms crossed behind her back scanning the room. She could never seem to shake the uneasy feeling that came with her title. Minerva stepped beside her lightly bumping her shoulder in a 'lighten up' kind of way. The slight brush of a heavy traveling cloak to the other side of her announced Snape's arrival. She didn't have to see him to know it was him. His mannerisms never changed.

Harry made his way to center stage amplifying his voice over the screams of love crazed girls in the audience. Snape grumbled under his breath as Harry began his portion of the workshop.

"I don't take kindly to those who insult my partner or my department, professor." Hermione said flatly keeping her eyes forward. "Any issues or ill feelings you are harboring can be addressed once our job is finished." She could feel the irritation rolling off of the professor.

"My apologies." He snarled under his breath.

A thunderous applause broke out as Harry introduced Hermione to the crowd. She stepped next to him, her face unchanging. A young boy close to the stage let out a wolf whistle as Hermione cleared her throat. In the blink of an eye her wand was out and the young man's lips were sealed shut. The crowd let out a collective gasp and fell silent.

"Now that I have your attention," She began, taking in the shocked faces of the students and faculty. No one, with the exception of Minerva, had encountered her working auror persona. "Dueling is not something that can be laid out in black and white. In the real world, there is no wrong or right way to go about dueling, just results and dedication. Each wizard and witch experienced in combat will tell you that technique has nothing to do with survival."

She paused looking over the crowd.

"However, each witch and wizard has their own different style of dueling that works for them. Today, I would like to give examples of two that I use, myself, in the line of duty."

Excited whispers broke out in the crowd. Even the faculty exchanged hushed words.

"I'd like to start out by using silent spells. This young man in front gave a fine example of how quick and unexpected this method can be upon an enemy, catching them completely off guard."

The young man that had whistled at Hermione turned red as all eyes fell onto him.

"Using silent spells takes practice. It can give you a remarkable edge on your opponent. Mr Potter and I will now give a demonstration of this style used during a traditional duel. Please pay close attention."

Harry turned to face her with his wand at the ready. "Try not to seriously injure me this time." He whispered as they bowed and turned to take their places at opposite ends of the stage. The last time they had attempted a full on duel Harry ended up in the infirmary from a nasty stunning spell. Ginny was far from amused with Hermione after that incident.

Minerva stepped forward giving the signal to start.

Bright shocks of light flew between the two at a grueling pace. The crowd gasped, clapped, and roared with excitement. Hermione disarmed Harry before putting him in a full body bind with not a single word uttered during the whole duel. A thunderous applause filled the hall as Hermione released Harry from the bind and summoned his wand.

"You weren't even trying, Potter." Snape hissed just loud enough for Hermione to hear. She was growing tired of his snarky comments. It was time to put the surly professor in his place.

"Professor Snape, would you do me the honor of a duel?" Snape stepped forward, the corner of his mouth twitching up into a smirk. A fresh wave of hushed whispers emitted from the crowd.

"My pleasure, Miss Granger." He drawled.

Harry gave a quick bow and stood beside Minerva trying to keep the enthusiasm from showing on his face. "Oh this is going to be good." Harry whispered.

"Thank you, professor." Hermione continued. "This next style is a bit unorthodox, but extremely effective. When it comes to wand-to-wand combat, magic is normally the center for both defense and offense. A good deal of witches and wizards forget that the physical body, when trained correctly, can be just as important as your wand. It takes less time to physically dodge a spell while emitting your own than magically blocking before returning fire."

Snape scoffed crossing his arms. Oh, he was in for it.

"Since Professor Snape is so advanced in the art of combat, we'll make this a little more interesting." Snape raised an eyebrow looking mildly interested.

"I will not use any spells on the offensive until I am within five feet of the professor. I will be using silent blocking along with physical defense tactics until I can reach my target." Hermione looked over at Snape raising her eyebrows. "Do you agree with these conditions?"

Snape nodded curtly. Hermione unbuttoned her cloak as Harry stepped forward. She handed it to him, her eyes never leaving Snape. His physique had changed greatly since the war. He no longer looked thin and sallow, his chest had broadened, and his once stick thin arms were now wrapped in lean bands of muscle. He looked slightly startled at the sight of her without her cloak. She had become hard and slender from years of training, her severe face almost as menacing as his.

They faced each other with wands at the ready, Snape towering over her. To any one who had never seen Hermione battle it looked like it was going to be a very one sided match. The hall had become so quiet you could hear a pin drop. Snape locked eyes with Hermione.

"I won't go easy on you, Miss Granger."

She let the corner of her mouth curl up in a smirk. "Neither will I."

They bowed, slowly making their way to their positions on either side of the stage. Harry gave the command to start as they spun around to face each other.

Snape began flying spells and hexes rapid fire straight at Hermione. She weaved in and out of his attacks, sending a few back at him with a mirroring shield. In a matter of 30 seconds she was already 10 feet from the vexed professor. A smirk crossed over his lips as he slung a spell at her chest. The crowd gasped as Hermione performed a front hand spring landing at his right side. She could have easily used her magic to disarm and subdue him, but she had a better idea to show him who was boss.

In the blink of an eye she grabbed his right wrist, twisting his arm behind him, pulling his hand back causing him to release his wand. She gave one more quick twist rotating his shoulder and forcing him to the ground. She slid down with him keeping solid pressure on his trapped arm. His other flailed around in a fruitless effort to get a hold on her. She pressed her wand just under his Adam's apple, her head hovering over his right shoulder cheek to cheek with him. She saw Remus in the crowd shaking his head in amusement.

"Checkmate." She whispered into Snape's ear. The crowd roared as Hermione released his arm and offered her hand to help him up from the ground. He growled shoving her hand away, drawing himself up to full height. He glared down at her, his hands clenched into fists by his side. She couldn't help but be pleased with herself as he hastily retrieved his wand and stalked off the stage.

Hermione turned to face the crowd, causing complete silence to fall back over the hall. Harry stepped back beside her clearing his throat. "It is our pleasure to introduce you to, Head Auror and former Defense Against the Dark Arts professor, Remus Lupin."

With a loud crack Remus appeared on the stage with an amused smile on his face. "Let's give a round of applause to our two fantastic Aurors, Hermione Granger and Harry Potter, for their immense service to the whole of the wizarding world and taking time out of their hectic schedule to be here with us today."

The crowd clapped, whistled, and whooped as Harry and Hermione gave a quick bow with their heads. "At ease." Remus commanded with a chuckle. They smiled filing off the stage and through the crowd with Minerva on their heels.

"Now let's have some fun! I need 4 volunteers." Remus rang out as the three left the great hall. The war seemed to have barely touched Remus' cheery disposition.

"I think it's time for you two to relax a bit." Minerva said watching Hermione toss her cloak back over her shoulders.

"Absolutely." Hermione said smiling.

Harry had left shortly after their part of the workshop was done. Ginny was 6 months pregnant and terrified that Hermione had hurt him again. Ginny and Hermione were still very close, but Ginny had seen Hermione in action when it came to her work and knew what she was capable of.

"I feel bad for the Gryffindor students come Monday." Minerva said taking a sip of tea. "Severus is going to have a field day docking points because of a certain Gryffindor auror man-handling him."

"Someone had to knock him down a few pegs. He's had it coming for awhile." Hermione said smiling.

Remus strode through the office letting out a loud chuckle. "I am very impressed, Hermione. I was a touch worried with the strict stipulations you put on yourself going against Severus."

"Well thank you." She replied taking a bite of a biscuit.

"How would you like to do a protection detail at Hogwarts?" Remus asked sitting on the edge of Minerva's desk.

"It would be an honor. Although, I'm pretty put off that you failed to mention you were in trouble, Minerva." She cut her eyes at the older witch.

"Oh, it's not me." She smiled nervously.

The door to the office swung open violently. A tall dark wizard stood in the doorway visibly irritated. "You needed to see me, Headmistress?"


	2. Chapter 2

"Thank you for joining us, Professor." Minerva said warmly. "Please have a seat ."

"No thank you, Headmistress. I'm fine standing." Snape glided over next to Remus glaring down at the young Auror in front of him.

Hermione clenched her teeth, hoping this was all just a practical joke. A quick glance at Remus' no-nonsense face and the brief case in his hand said otherwise. She stood offering her hand to the dour professor. "Good afternoon, professor." He grudgingly took her hand giving it a firm shake. "Granger." He answered curtly. He was still seething from the duel earlier that day.

"A professional hit has been placed on the professor." Remus said to Hermione opening the briefcase and pulling out a thick manila folder. "The ministry has ordered extra protection due to Professor Snape's status."

Snape had earned the title of 'war hero' after the defeat of Voldemort due to his flawless performance as a double agent. The ministry had offered him an Auror job as one of their lead agents, but he refused wanting to get back to a somewhat normal life.

"Hogwarts is extraordinarily safe all on its own, sir. Having an Auror here would look very suspicious." Hermione said taking the manilla folder from Remus. "Besides, professor Snape is more than capable of taking care of himself."

"For once, I agree with the bushy haired little nuisance." Snape sneered. If he wanted a reaction he would be sorely disappointed, at least until Hermione had an excuse to put him on his ass again. She was planning on it.

"Shacklebolt has already sent the order down to me for this assignment. It is non-negotiable." Lupin sighed.

Hermione began thumbing through the paperwork in her hands, stopping abruptly when she came to the page with her detailed assignment. "This isn't going to work, Remus."

"I know it's not your cup of tea..." Lupin began.

"No one in their right mind is going to believe that the professor and I are in an intimate relationship. It will blow our cover and make things more suspicious than they already are." She interrupted laying the paper work down on Minerva's desk.

While she had given nothing away, she felt slightly nauseated at the thought of having another 'Dodger duty' that included the sour man in front of her. Although, the sight of him wrinkling his nose at the mention of her assignment made her want to laugh. At least the feeling was mutual.

"It wouldn't be THAT unbelievable." Minerva said thoughtfully, amused when both Snape and Hermione looked at her with contempt. "Although, I do have an idea that may be a little more palatable."

"Go on." Remus encouraged, trying to keep a straight face from the Headmistress' former comment.

"Professor Snape needs someone to shadow him correct?" Remus nodded. "Hermione could pose as the Professor's assistant during his Defense Against the Dark Arts classes. No one would be the wiser of her protective order, and the students would be fairly amused."

"That works, but isn't going to solve the living arrangement." Remus stepped forward pointing to the papers strewn on her desk. "She is to be with him 24/7."

"Adjoining rooms will suffice for the time being, don't you think? Do you really want to put them in the same room after this afternoon's performance?"

Remus cracked a smile. "Good point." Snape scoffed. Hermione looked straight at the professor raising an eyebrow, enjoying the look of pure irritation etched across his face.

Remus pulled out his wand walking around the desk to lean over the paper work. "Hermione will act as an assistant during the day, and outside of school hours she will stay in an adjoining room to keep watch." He looked up at Snape and Hermione. "Is this agreeable?"

"Fine." Snape said curtly.

"Yes, sir." Hermione replied thankful that 'Dodger duty' was off the table.

"Lastly," Remus began adjusting the notations on the ministry paper work. "If you desire to leave the school grounds, Professor Snape, Miss Granger is to be notified and accompany you."

Snape furrowed his brow.

"I can shadow from a distance." Hermione amended. Remus nodded in agreement.

"When does this go into affect?" Snape asked cutting his eyes at Remus.

"Immediately. If Hermione is to act as your assistant, you need to let her once over your lesson plans, and decide exactly how the work is to be divided."

Hermione groaned inwardly, at least it was Saturday. She'd only have to spend one full day in his direct presence before posing as his assistant.

"Your belongings have already been deposited in Professor Snape's room. You are free to go sort yourself. I will leave you to conjuring your room to your liking." Remus announced ending their meeting.

Snape stormed from the office, Hermione taking long strides behind him matching his pace. Remus turned back to Minerva's desk reorganizing the paperwork and putting it back in the folder.

"You know, I actually agree with your observation, Minerva." She cocked an eyebrow at him. "It really wouldn't be all that unbelievable for those two to become an item."

Minerva smiled. "It will happen, if the don't kill each other first."

Hermione followed Snape into his cold dark dungeon room. It was exactly as she had pictured it. There were no frills to be seen. His parlor consisted of a dark wood desk with matching chair, a large black leather wing chair, and shelves upon shelves of books surrounding the stone fireplace. He growled as she walked through the door leading to his bedroom.

The bedroom was just as stark as the parlor. The intricate iron wrought head board of his larger than necessary bed sat against the farthest wall between two stone wall sconces. Like the parlor, book shelves covered the rest of the walls full to bursting. Her trunk had been placed at the foot of his bed. She walked past it head to the bathroom off to the left. Snape's arm darted out in front of her.

"I didn't offer a room tour." He growled.

"I have to know the layout of your living quarters in case of an emergency. It would be in your best interest to remove your arm, lest I do it for you."

The professor grudgingly moved his arm. No one had ever been in his private quarters, except for the small black clad witch in front of him. She stood in the doorway taking a quick glance before turning and heading back to the bed. She pulled her wand from the inner pocket of her cloak giving a quick flick of the wrist causing a door to appear.

"This is absurd." He swished his own wand making the door disappear. "The adjoining door will be set up in the parlor."

Hermione spun around, her black cloak billowing behind her, her boots making a loud clicking noise as she approached the vexed professor. "I take my assignments very seriously, professor. My job is to keep you alive, not appeased. I'd prefer it if I didn't have to bind and stun you like my last client. I'm not in the mood for more paperwork." She smiled sweetly swishing her wand over her shoulder making the door reappear. Snape narrowed his eyes at her as she levitated her trunk and walked out of the room.

"I will be back within the hour to escort you to dinner." She tossed over her shoulder closing the door behind her.

Snape had been reading by the fire in the parlor when his bookshelves began to rearrange and a door appeared in their place. Hermione stepped into the room still wearing her auror attire. Snape opened his mouth ready to berate her for making such a sudden appearance, but thought better of it when he realized that now she didn't have to come through his bedroom.

"You look ridiculous." He drawled standing up and placing the book he was reading in his chair. Hermione opened her mouth to let him have it then shut it promptly, ignoring his comment.

Snape smirked. She was on duty and unable to break composure. "Those boots make you look like some back alley hooker."

Hermione walked past him and opened the door leading out into the corridor. "You are walking on thin ice, professor." She said flatly turning to face him. "Keep in mind that when the uniform comes off, so do the gloves."

Hermione slid into a pair of flannel pants and a black tank top upon return. It felt good to get into her lounging clothes after the too long day. She poured herself a glass of wine and walked into Snape's parlor. A smile spread across her face when she heard the shower running. She sat her wine down on his desk conjuring a chair across from the professor's by the fire. She plucked a random book from one of the shelves and curled up in the new arm chair sipping her wine.

Snape had heard her unexpected entrance. He cursed under his breath throwing on a pair of black pajama pants and matching tee shirt, still toweling his hair as he made his way out. "I see common courtesy isn't a Ministry requirement." He said dryly still looking down at his feet rubbing the towel on his head.

"I didn't want to disturb you. I imagine bathing is a rare occurrence for such a miserable greasy dungeon bat. I was doing more of a public service than anything."

She took a sip of wine watching Snape's head snap up in disbelief from her peripheral. He tossed his towel onto the desk. She hid her growing smile behind her book, pleased with his reaction.

"Mind running that by me again, Miss Granger?" He hissed through clenched teeth, his anger mounting.

"I do mind actually." She paused turning her head to give him a sweet smile, pointing to her lounging clothes. "The gloves are off my slippery friend."

Snape could feel his face growing hot. No one in his adult life had the gall to insult him, even more so after the war. He strode over to the young auror ready to toss her from the room, when he finally saw it.

"What is that horrendous thing doing in my parlor?" He pointed to the bright fuchsia chair Hermione was curled up in.

"I needed a chair." She said innocently putting the book down in her lap taking another sip of wine. "Until you're asleep in bed I'm on watch. I may as well be comfortable until you do."

"It's gone when you leave." He grumbled doubling back to retrieve his towel.

He was so aggravated his fingers had started twitching. The thought of physically tossing her back into her own space was becoming more and more appealing. He hung his towel in the bathroom going through the scenarios of how he could get the bushy haired annoyance out of his room.

"That won't be necessary, professor." She smirked from the bedroom door. "I'm turning in for the night."

He looked up into the mirror to see her leaning against the door frame with her arms crossed. For a split second, he caught his eyes wandering over her slender frame. He immediately scrunched his nose pushing the thoughts away.

"So soon? I was just getting ready to poison the tea." He replied dryly.

"It's the thought that counts." She replied sarcastically. "Good night, professor."

The good thing about being a light sleeper is waking up the moment something or someone stirs. The bad thing about being a light sleeper? Waking up the moment something or someone stirs. It was 5 in the morning and the professor was already up and around in his room. Hermione grumbled throwing her arm over her eyes. What was he doing up before the crack of dawn? She heard him settle into the parlor mumbling obscenities.

It was freezing in the dungeons. Her teeth chattered as she made her way to her own bathroom and turned the shower on, making the water as hot as she could handle. She sat under the spray letting herself relax. This assignment wouldn't be too bad. At least she didn't have to be in his presence every minute of the day. Getting to annoy him at every opportunity was pretty gratifying as well. Unlike Dodger, she didn't have to worry about Snape just up and leaving. He knew the ins-and-outs of this detail, and the severity of the situation.

Hermione had just finished rinsing her hair when she heard "Diagonal Alley" and the floo activate in his room. "Fuck!" She spat, jumping out of the shower. "I'm going to fucking kill him."


	3. Chapter 3

Hermione quickly used a drying spell dashing around the room in her under garments. It was a little after 6 in the morning. No businesses would be open yet in Diagon Alley, at least not for another hour or two. He was up to something, and it was not in Diagon Alley. Knockturn Alley wasn't very far off from it. If anything, he was there doing Merlin knew what. She would have to don a full on disguise for this. She was too well known, and being an auror in a place like that just begged for trouble.

"Those boots make you look like a back alley hooker." Came to her mind. For once she was grateful for his insults.

She quickly summoned her knee high boots, conjured a mini skirt from her black v skirt, slid on her garter wand holster, and switched out her sports bra for a lacy black push-up. She did a once over in the mirror charming her hair into a frizzy red bob, and her face with enough make-up to make Ronald McDonald proud. She threw on a plain black traveling cloak and vanished into the fire after him.

There were only a couple of girls working the 'corners' when Hermione apparated into Knockturn Alley. Both were easily 15-20 years her senior and looked like they hadn't bathed in weeks. She strut by them quickly feeling their eyes bore into the back of her head.

It wasn't long until she heard the familiar drawl of the professor from behind an abandoned building. She stood in a dark alcove just within earshot.

"Look, I'm pulling all the strings I can. Shit, even my father is trying to keep your ass out of the fire."

"The ministry has already put me under tight surveillance, Draco. If I could get rid of these buffoons myself, I would."

"Well where's your body guard now? Looks like the ministry is doing a right shitty job."

Hermione chuckled silently. Neither one of them knew just how good she was.

"I need to get back to the school before my warden wakes up and realizes I'm gone. I will be in touch."

The men shook hands. "Thank you, Draco."

Hermione slid from the alcove, leaning against the wall with one knee bent, and a hand on her hip. Snape strode around the corner looking straight ahead.

"Looking for some fun, baby?" She purred just as he was about to pass her.

He glanced up just in time for her to pull him into the alcove, shoving him up against the wall. His rough calloused hands slid into her cloak dragging down her naked sides onto her hips. A shiver ran down her spine feeling him hoist her leg up onto his hip, his fingertips sliding down the exposed flesh of her thigh. She had grasped onto his strong shoulders to steady herself, hearing his breath hitch as she dug her nails into him. This was wrong. This was very wrong. She tried to battle her body's reaction to his caresses, by reminding herself who exactly was touching her. It didn't seem to slow her from pushing her body flush against his and relishing in the sound of a gruff moan escaping his lips.

He lowered his face down into her neck, running his nose up its length to her ear. "You're not fooling anyone, Miss Granger." He breathed.

With a loud crack they were pulled from their dusty dark alcove to the outskirts of the Hogwarts grounds still wrapped around each other. Hermione jumped away wrapping the traveling cloak around her exposed midsection glaring up at the perturbed professor. She desperately wanted to slap him. Not only had he left school grounds without notifying her, but now she was left to sort out the awkward encounter and regain her professional composure.

"I made it abundantly clear that you were not to leave the grounds without an escort." She fumed making her way to the gates of Hogwarts. "My job could be on the line because of you."

"To be fair, you did act as an escort. Granted, a very low budget one, but a bint none-the-less." He said flatly following beside her.

She ground her teeth refusing to speak to him until they made their way past the gate and apparated into Snape's parlor.

"I will be back in a half hour. If you move from this room you will be on the receiving end of a very nasty stunning spell. Do I make myself clear?" She asked clinically still holding the cloak around her tightly.

He narrowed his eyes at her, crossing his arms. She returned his glare and made a quick exit. Snape sat at his desk pulling out a stack of papers pinching the bridge of his nose. He had heard her approaching the corner where he and Draco had been talking. A quick glance told him she wasn't a genuine 'working girl'. He had seen enough of them around on his less than savory trips to Knockturn Alley in the past. Someone who wasn't familiar with the area probably wouldn't have noticed, but seeing a woman that young with a body like hers was a dead give away.

When she had pulled him into the shadows, his initial intent was to cause her alarm by his brash advances, causing her to break composure. When she didn't pull away, but returned his advances instead, he felt his body react immediately. The feel of her soft skin under his fingers, her soft chest pushed against his, the way her leg effortlessly hooked onto his hip giving him perfect access...

"She was just playing a role for her job, that's it. Of course you're going to react that way. Since when does your cock consult you before standing at attention?" He told himself flipping through the lesson plans in front of him, trying to push the thoughts of her scantily clad body wrapped around his out of his head.

This wasn't the first time Hermione had gone undercover as a street-walker. Hell, she had done it more times than the she cared to admit. Most of the men she was trying to ensnare never even made it to second base before she put them on their asses. So, why was it that she allowed Severus Snape to get so far? Not only that, but she embraced... no... Thoroughly enjoyed the compromising position he had put her in. Had he had known it was her...

"He did know it was you, but maybe he didn't figure it out at first until the very end. He is a man, you were posing as a hooker, and you were both in character, nothing else to it." She said to herself.

She lifted the charm on her hair letting it fall in soft curls down her back, and removed the ghastly make up from her face. She threw on her auror attire, which would now double as her teaching robes, and walked into Snape's parlor. He was at his desk scribbling furiously on a scroll of parchment. Just as promised, the fuchsia arm chair she had conjured the night before was gone. He hadn't even looked up from his work when she entered the room. Strangely enough, things didn't feel all that awkward.

The book she was reading the night before still sat on the corner of his desk barely visible under the pieces of parchment littering the surface. She walked over, gingerly pulling the book from under the clutter, and sat in his chair by the fire.

"What are you doing?" He asked suspiciously glancing up at her from his work.

"Waiting for you to finish up so we can get some lunch. You're little fiasco caused us to miss breakfast." She replied, her eyes still on the book in front of her.

"I'm sure working the corners is quite strenuous." He said dryly going back to his work.

She shrugged. "A girls gotta eat."

She glanced up just in time to see the corner of his mouth twitch up into a smirk.

Snape had ordered lunch to be brought up to his room so they could get a start on the teaching agenda. What should have taken maybe an hour or two to go over took all the way up to dinner, even then they hadn't finished. Snape was animate that Hermione just be there for damage control when students spells went awry. She wanted to do more, being that Defense against the Dark Arts was her forte as an auror. The argument had been fairly tame, though had started to mount as each struggled to keep some kind of power over the discussion. Before things could start getting heated, they decided to go up to dinner and get a little break from each other, or as much of one as they could get.

They must have been quite the sight walking up to the Great Hall for dinner that evening. When Harry and Hermione had walked through the halls the day before most students looked nervous and stars-struck upon seeing them. Today, walking next to Snape in his trademark billowing black robes and her in her auror robes, instilled looks of pure fear mixed with curiosity. She could see the gears turning in their heads as they tried to figure out what exactly was going on. It hadn't been announced that Hermione would be working alongside Snape in teaching Defense against the Dark Arts. They wouldn't find out until the next morning.

Upon entering the Great Hall the looks continued. Snape glared at a few Gryffindors as they passed on their way up to the faculty table. Hermione sent the students a quick wink behind the professor's back hearing him grumble his disapproval.

"You're not going to terrorize my house while I'm here." She scolded him quietly. He scoffed. "Don't get cocky, Miss Granger. Last time I checked I was the professor, and you were my ASSISTANT."

"We'll see about that." She replied curtly.

They were the last of the staff to arrive at the table. Hermione took her place between Minerva and Poppy pouring herself a large glass of wine. Next to Poppy sat Slughorn followed by Snape.

"So, how is it going?" Minerva asked eyeing Hermione's larger than necessary glass of wine.

"It's going." She replied shortly. "That man is absolutely infuriating."

"It can't be all that bad." Poppy chimed in taking a bite of mash.

"If I'm to be honest, it could be much worse. Hopefully this assignment won't take long." Hermione took a sip of wine neglecting the food in front of her.

Poppy took a large gulp of mead. "You know I've heard some interesting rumors about Filius and Rolanda." She whispered her eyes glittering at the opportunity for gossip.

Minerva shook her head smiling as the three witches delved deeper into the conversation. Hermione made sure to keep Snape in her peripheral just in case he tried to slink away. It was such a relief to have a moment away from the dungeons and the surly professor. Students had started to leave for their dorms by the time the witches had started wrapping things up. Snape pointedly glared at Hermione as Slughorn prattled on in his ear.

"I'm sure we'll be hearing some nice juicy gossip on you by dinner tomorrow." Poppy giggled clearly tipsy. "You know, you and Severus are quite stunning together."

Hermione grabbed Poppy's goblet from her hand. "You, my dear, are flagged." She laughed handing it to Minerva.

Snape had shot up from his seat upon hearing Poppy's comment. He wasn't sure exactly why, but it had really struck a nerve with him. He stepped behind Hermione's chair with his arms crossed. "Can I help you, professor?" Hermione asked turning her head to glance up at him.

"Let's go." He said sternly. "We need to finish up the teaching plans so I can go to bed and get some much needed time away from a certain arrogant ministry official bent on making my waking moments nothing short of a living hell."

Hermione smiled at Minerva and Poppy standing to say goodnight. Just then Remus stormed into the hall looking uncharacteristically angry. He quickly approached the table giving a curt nod to Poppy and Minerva. "We need to speak immediately." He said to Hermione trying to keep his voice steady. "May we use your office, Headmistress?"

"Of course." She said quickly jumping up to escort the three up to her office.


	4. Chapter 4

Minerva sat at her desk with her hands clasped on the top of it. Her carefree face had resumed her public Headmistress expression. She drew up 3 chairs to the front of her desk offering a seat to Snape, Hermione, and Remus.

"No thank you, Headmistress. This won't take very long." Remus said severely.

Snape stood a step behind Hermione just to her right, arms crossed with his traditional scowl in place. Hermione stood with her back straight and arms folded behind her. If she was nervous she didn't show it.

"You were put on this assignment because you are one of the best aurors in ministry history." Remus started. "So, please explain to me how, less than 48 hours into your detail, your client is seen at Knockturn Alley without his shadow?"

Hermione flinched slightly. There were agents everywhere, she knew that. She was the ministry's golden girl, the agent everyone wanted, only assigned the most dangerous and high-profile cases of the wizarding world. Yet, she couldn't even keep the professor from running off.

"I am severely disappointed in you. Shacklebolt is getting it from all angles now. He has no choice but to take you off of this post, and get another auror to take over. We can't afford for the ministry to look any worse than what has already been speculated."

Hermione swallowed hard, her composure starting to slip away. She had failed. The only thing she had left, the only thing that made her feel as if she had a purpose, the only thing she was good at anymore, and she failed. Snape swept in front of Hermione staring down at the head auror.

"Whoever you have watching the streets is an imbecile." Snape snarled.

"Excuse me?" Remus asked cutting his eyes at the dark professor.

"I assume they watched me until I disappeared?" Remus nodded becoming more irritated by the minute. "I'm also going to assume they are a blithering idiot since they couldn't even recognize their own colleague on the job."

"The only thing they saw was you engaging in some rather intimate relations with an unknown harlot before apparating away. No one else was seen in the area at that time." Remus challenged.

Snape arched an eyebrow at Remus waiting for everything to click into place. "Oh..." He finally replied looking to see Hermione straight faced with a subtle shade of red creeping up her neck. He had seen Hermione pose as a doxy before, but the way the other auror described the scene didn't seem to fit with her usual undercover persona. Normally, she would restrain the 'John' before he even had a chance to get very physical with her.

"I apologize Miss Granger." Remus began extending his hand to her. She shook it quickly returning back to her stiff posture. "You fooled everyone. I can't wait see your colleague's face when they realize it was you the whole time. Bravo." His easy going nature had finally resurfaced.

"If that is all, I would like to finish going over tomorrow's plans, and get some rest away from this insufferable little nuisance." Snape drawled nodding his head in Hermione's direction.

"I'm sorry to inform you that that is not going to happen." Remus said. Hermione tensed. Was he still going to reassign Snape's case?

"I'll start to gather my things, sir." Hermione cut in moving past Snape towards the door.

"Your things have already been packed and set in the professor's parlor." He replied grabbing Hermione's elbow to keep her from leaving. "Anything of value was taken from your room before it itself was removed entirely." He paused giving her a nervous smile. "Shacklebolt was not happy about our agreement on adjoining rooms for you and the professor. I think it best to go back to the original living arrangement. I know you haven't neglected your duties, and I will explain that to him in detail, but before he had even gotten news of Professor Snape's visit to Knockturn Alley, he wanted the living arrangement sorted."

"Are you quite finished?" Snape growled moving to stand by Hermione. "We have work to do." He wasn't thrilled about losing his solitude, but Remus had become much more of an annoyance than the young auror next to him.

"Uh, yea, I guess." Remus stammered in shock. He was expecting another fight. Hermione gave a polite nod and followed Snape out of the office.

"Intimate relations?" Minerva asked out of curiosity. "If she was posing as a streetwalker, wouldn't that be the idea?"

"Not for Hermione. Any time she's worked these cases it's been very clinical. The moment a John gets too grabby she takes them down. According to the other auror the interaction was carried out enthusiastically by both parties."

Minerva shrugged. "I told you it was going to happen. They didn't even put up a fight with the new living arrangements."

"I know. I'm actually more worried about Hermione's state. Her parents are gone, Ron left her high and dry when she went on her last assignment, and now she is getting involved with a man who is about as cuddly as a cactus. I'm afraid one more disappointment is going to break her."

"I don't think that is going to happen." Minerva whispered. "If it does, I'll help her pick up the pieces later. As of right now, I don't believe there is anything solid between them, if I'm to be honest. It is going to happen. I've never seen Severus get so protective over someone he didn't have an obligation to."

Remus nodded in agreement. "If something goes awry let me know."

"Of course." She replied watching Remus leave through the floo back to the ministry.

* * *

There wasn't much talking to be had after the meeting that evening. Hermione conjured a dresser beside Snape's, loading it with all her belongings, and quietly read by the fire. Snape hadn't fought Remus when he told them they were to basically live together. Not only that, but he had gotten between the two of them and let Remus have it when he chastised her for the slip up. Her mind began to wander back to that morning, wrapped around the professor in the shadows. She couldn't make heads of it and that bothered her beyond belief.

Snape sat at his desk across from her beginning his lesson plans for the next few months. He looked up to see the young witch glaring at her book, deep in thought. He couldn't help but laugh to himself watching her expression fade to mild shock.

"Something funny, professor?" She snapped shutting her book.

"Maybe." He shrugged going back to his work.

He couldn't help but notice how beautiful she was even when she was thoroughly agitated. His mind began to wander thinking of what could have happened in that alcove had he not told her he knew her identity. His pants started to grow tight. It was becoming so uncomfortable that he decided to retire to a cold shower before bed. Hopefully she would say or do something irritating enough that he could avoid this problem once they were both in bed.

He stacked his papers, looking over at Hermione curled up in his favorite chair deeply engrossed in thought. "Do I need an escort to the shower? Or are you going to join me?" He asked dryly standing to leave the parlor.

"Don't you think it'd be in better taste to take me to dinner before propositioning me, Professor?" She asked with a smirk glancing up at him.

"Touché." He whispered walking out of the room. He had to admit, part of him really enjoyed her quick wit.

Hermione's heart beat quickened the moment he brought up the shower. Part of her wanted to say 'okay' and see his reaction. Maybe even finish what they started earlier. She shoved the thought from her mind trying to get herself calmed down. It would be difficult enough later that evening. She quickly crept into the bedroom pulling on a pair of shorts and Harry's old quidditch jersey before settling herself on top of the duvet with her book.

Snape opened the bathroom door, a towel wrapped around his waist. His chest was moderately muscular, pale scars marring his ivory flesh. She wasn't sure what to make of it. The sudden urge to rip his towel from him and have her way was overwhelming.

"Can I help you?" He smirked.

She narrowed her eyes at him, then quickly hid her face back behind her book. He grabbed a few items from the dresser and went back to the bathroom to change. What the hell was going on?

When he returned Hermione stood up, making her way to the bathroom to brush her teeth. "You are not wearing that to bed." Snape asserted pointing to the back of her jersey. "It's bad enough I have to share my bed with you, let alone see the name 'Potter' as I try to sleep."

"Would you prefer I sleep topless?" She tossed over her shoulder.

"Yes, yes I would." He said inwardly watching her bend over the sink to grab her toothbrush. He knew he shouldn't think that way about his ex-student, but the visions of her pressed against him with her leg on his hip, and her skirt rucked up made it near impossible not to.

Hermione enjoyed his stunned silence. She finished rinsing her mouth and stepped back into the bedroom. "If it bothers you that much I'll change."

She grabbed a tank top from the top drawer. Remaining in the bedroom, she faced away from Snape, pulling off the jersey, and letting him get an eyeful of her naked back, before sliding on a red spaghetti strap tank top to face him. He was sitting up against the back of the headboard with his arms crossed in front of his shirtless chest, unable to shake the vision of her bare back, noticing her bra was absent.

"Was that display really necessary?"

"No, not really." She smiled.

He cursed himself for asking her to change. The tank top was only making things worse. He stood, pulling back the duvet, and sliding into bed. She followed suit staying as far to her side as possible. It felt odd having someone else in his bed, yet strangely comforting. Snape flicked his wand putting out the wall sconces.

"Thank you." She whispered.

"For what?"

"For standing up to Remus. Although, I'm not looking forward to the office rumors that will be flying around by the time I get back. I'm sure somewhere along the way the telling of my undercover operation in Knockturn Alley will end with you and I grunting like animals in a dark alley stark naked." She laughed.

"Idiots, I doubt they would be able to hear anything over your cries of pleasure." He went rigid. Where the fuck did that come from?!

"Doubtful." Hermione replied shakily. She was glad it was dark, so he couldn't see her face grow red and her body tremble. The urge to straddle herself on top of him was unbearable. She let out a loud gasp as he moved over top of her, situating himself between her legs. He leaned forward with a hand on either side of her head dipping his face down to her ear.

"I would prove you wrong, but I can't have you walking funny on your first day. People would think we were... Up to something." He dead panned.

Hermione shoved Snape off of her, laughing so hard her sides hurt. "As much as I'd love to prove you wrong, I think it's time to turn in for the night." She rolled onto her side facing away from the professor, but didn't move away from his side. "Goodnight." She whispered.

Snape rolled onto his back staring into the darkness. How was it that less than 48 hours ago the mere thought of being in her presence was infuriating, and now he was fighting the urge to flip her over and bury himself to the hilt between her legs? He squeezed his eyes shut trying to will himself to sleep. "Night."


	5. Chapter 5

Snape growled as Hermione rose at 6 in the morning. He tossed an arm over his eyes hissing when the light from the bathroom flooded the bedroom. It had been a long night. He wasn't used to sharing his bed, and every little movement Hermione made seemed to wake him. He sat up in bed stretching out just as Hermione opened the bathroom door, letting the steam billow into the room. She stepped out in her black v skirt and a black lace bra, looking in the dresser for her shirt.

He froze entranced by the sight of her half naked frame bent over an open drawer. She found her shirt tossing it on the top of the dresser as she readjusted her bra, lifting each breast up higher in the cup. She turned to face the professor, crossing her arms under her bust, ultimately pushing them farther up.

"Enjoying the show?" She asked arching an eyebrow.

"Well I was, until you did that annoying thing with your mouth." He smirked standing to make his way to the bathroom. Hermione looped her finger into his waist band as he tried to pass her. She stood on her tip toes sliding both hands up to his chest, her mouth hovering over his pulse. "You should see what else it can do." She breathed, running her nails back down to his abdomen. She removed her hands looking down at his pants.

"Planning a camping trip, professor?" She grinned and walked out of the bedroom with her shirt in hand.

_"What are you doing?!" Her subconscious barked. "Are we that desperate?! Severus Snape?! The ex Potions Master?! He was your professor only four years ago. You, for all intents and purposes, are trying to bump uglies with your most hated professor. That's gross."_

_"No, that's kind of hot." She answered herself. _

_"You need to get laid."_

_"I plan on it."_

_"Ew. Just stop talking to yourself, it's creepy." _

Hermione chuckled to herself as she sat in Snape's armchair pulling on her boots. It was almost time to head up to the Great Hall for breakfast and Snape still hadn't come out from the bedroom. There was no way she was going to show up late today. She tossed on her robe, barging into the bedroom slightly aggravated.

Her wand flew from her hand as a flash of black billowing robes pinned her to the bed. Snape straddled her hips using his ankles to pin her legs in place. His hands pushed hers into the mattress above her head. She looked up to see him in all his Snape like glory buttoned up in his traditional teaching robes. He leaned down letting his nose brush hers, his lips hovering over her mouth.

Her head swam as they exchanged quickening breaths. Something deep down in her belly clenched deliciously sending shivers up her spine. He hadn't even touched her, aside from restraining her, and she was already writhing with need. Never in her life had she felt so wanton. She lifted her head, desperate to capture his lips with hers. He pulled back a dark smile playing across his lips. If he allowed her to kiss him they would definitely be late, not only to breakfast but to class as well. His lips ghosted over her chin and down her throat. He pressed a soft chaste kiss at the hollow notch between her collar bones, earning him a low moan from the trapped witch.

He pulled his face away, enjoying the sight of her wriggling beneath him staring back with heavy lidded eyes. "Don't start things you don't intend to finish, Miss Granger." He breathed. He stood up and left Hermione splayed out on the bed. She sat up trying to catch her breath, swinging her shaky legs over the side of the bed. She stood up trying to regain her composure before walking out into the parlor.

Snape was situated in the chair by the fire with a book, looking as if nothing had happened. A smug look came over his face as he looked up at the irritated young auror. She was so angry that she was at a loss for words. She mumbled under her breath heading for the door. Snape looked amused as he followed behind her. "This isn't over." She hissed opening the door.

"I would hope not." He whispered before they walked out into the corridor.

* * *

Breakfast was uneventful for the most part. Snape and Hermione took their respective seats and went about their normal routine. Snape was pleasantly surprised at how composed Hermione was after they left their shared room. She hadn't said a word about their intimate little game of cat and mouse, and no one was the wiser. As far as students and faculty were concerned, they were merely colleagues who still had a great distaste for each other.

Snape and Hermione made it down to the classroom with a few minutes to spare before class began. Hermione had already slipped back into her professional, no-nonsense auror demeanor. Snape flicked his wand causing all the tables to line up against the walls leaving a large open space in the center of the room. He turned back around to see Hermione leaning against the front of his desk with her arms crossed and an indifferent look on her face. There was something about her hardened professional persona that made him want to lock the door and take her over his desk.

He pushed the rather enticing thoughts from his head as students began trickling into the classroom. Gasps and whispers filled the room as the students noticed the young attractive auror situated in front of Snape's desk. Her eyes swept over the room as more students filed in taking their seats. Hermione held back a smile when she realized that her first class with the professor was with Slytherin and Gryffindor. She moved off to the side, allowing Snape to stand center stage. His scowl brought the room to complete silence.

The surly professor started his lecture on disarming as Hermione stood stock still to his side. A young Gryffindor boy raised his hand enthusiastically as the professor spoke. Snape looked straight past him as if he wasn't there. The boy reminded Hermione so much of herself during her Hogwarts years. Her eyes glittered with mischief. Since she wouldn't be able to get him back for his little display that morning the way she originally planned, allowing her young male counterpart to speak freely would do well to give him a taste of his own medicine.

She pointed at the young man becoming him to stand. "What is your name?"

"It's... Uh... Kevin... Kevin Majewski." He stammered.

Snape stopped speaking cocking his head to the side and shot Hermione a nasty look before he turned his attention back to the timid boy. "What is it now, Majewski?" He hissed.

"Miss Granger, is it true you were able to brew poly juice potion by your second year?"

Hermione nodded stepping over to stand next to the disgruntled professor. Another students hand popped up as soon as Kevin took his seat. Hermione pointed to the young gryffindor waving her hand frantically.

"Is it true you punched Draco Malfoy in the face your third year?"

Hermione raised an eyebrow. "What do you think?" The Slytherins grumbled as the Gryffindors giggled and hooted.

"20 points from Gryffindor for your lack of classroom etiquette." Snape hissed.

A Gryffindor boy with black messy hair jumped out of his seat. "Is it true you set Professor Snape's robes on fire your first year?" He yelled out.

Hermione let a smirk pass over her lips as Snape blatantly glared at her. "10 points from Gryffindor for incriminating someone from your own house, and another 20 points docked for your young Gryffindor auror's insolence." He drawled never taking his eyes off of the arrogant auror beside him.

So he didn't know, this was getting better by the minute. Hermione winked at the raven haired boy, adding more fuel to the fire. "I think we're done now." She announced glancing up at a rather hostile professor Snape. He grumbled under his breath before continuing on with his lecture.

The next two classes went along without a hitch. They didn't have time between classes to discuss anything, but with every passing minute the dark professor seemed to grow more and more agitated over the first class revelations made. When lunch rolled around Snape huffed into his office with Hermione right on his heels. She gently closed the door facing the infuriated professor. His jaw was tight, his arms crossed in front of his chest.

"You lit. My robes. On fire."

"I never said I did." She smirked leaning up against the wall.

He cut his eyes at her, trying to keep amusement from flitting across his face. He hadn't suspected her as the little pyro almost ten years ago, and had been furious a few hours before, but that all faded away when they were finally alone, being replaced with the sexual tension from earlier. Hermione sauntered over to the daunting professor as if she read his mind. She laid her hands on his chest, standing on the balls of her feet to unfasten the buttons at his throat. His breath hitched as she placed hot open mouthed kisses to the side of his neck.

"Still mad at me?" She whispered placing a few kisses along his jawline.

"Furious." He drawled with a sly smile. In one smooth motion he picked up the small witch sitting her on his desk. He pointed his wand over his shoulder locking the door. The familiar clenching in her belly was back already. A rough hand slid up the back of her shirt digging into her waist as another wound it's way into her chestnut curls tipping her head back.

She looked up into his hungry eyes, her skin prickling as he moved in to nip at her jawline. His tongue darted out trailing down her neck to her collar bone. She moaned grabbing on to the front of his shirt. He smiled into her throat feeling the pulse in her neck quicken. His pants had become almost painfully uncomfortable as his growing erection fought against the fabric of his trousers.

Hermione released her grip, bringing one hand to his neck as the other reached down to slide over the hard bulge between his legs. Snape inhaled sharply as she undid his button and fly, reaching in to rub his erection through the cotton fabric of his boxers. Hermione's hips had started to roll of their own accord as the dull ache between her legs grew to be unbearable. She removed her hands wrapping her legs around his hips, desperate to relieve the pressure building in her core. She let out a loud gasp as a strong calloused hand snaked down between her legs gently brushing over her sex through her thin satin panties. Her panties were soaked with her arousal. Her hips bucked into his hand.

He removed his hand allowing his erection to rub against her as he dug his fingers into her hips pulling her closer. She moaned rolling her hips into his. The fact that they were both still in their teaching robes in the professor's study right outside the classroom had no bearing on their tryst. Having Severus Snape between her legs grinding his hips into hers as she moaned for more atop his desk was all she could think about.

Hermione twisted a hand in his hair bringing him face to face with her. Her breathing was erratic as if she was just on the precipice of madness feeling his hard shaft slide against her covered clit. Her juices had started soaking through Snape's boxers eliciting a low moan from the black clad professor.

"If we don't stop, I'm going to drill you right into this fucking desk." He growled into her ear showing no real intention of stopping. She pulled away and looked into his eyes rolling into his hips. "Then fuck me." She purred.

He took hold of her hair leaning in nip at her bottom lip as his hand worked frantically to free his throbbing erection from its confines. She leaned forward pressing her lips to his as he finally set to moving her panties aside, letting a finger slide between her slick folds earning a loud cry as he brushed the engorged bundle of nerves at her cleft. He quickly moved to muffle her cries with his mouth flicking his tongue against hers. He groaned into her mouth as he felt her hips buck forward letting his swollen cock slip between her sopping folds.

"Is everything okay in there?" A voice came from the other side of the office door.


	6. Chapter 6

Hermione pushed Snape away hopping off the desk, casting a quick cleansing spell over her panties, and righted her clothing. Snape growled casting his own cleansing spell, and zipped his pants back up as the door flew open. Ron Weasley stood in the doorway his eyes darting back and forth between the two. Snape took his time buttoning his shirt back up his throat, with a look daring the cocky red-head to say anything.

"What are doing here?" Hermione asked narrowing her eyes.

The disgruntled professor stood behind her with his arms crossed. "I'd wager his mother left the cage ajar again. Pity."

Ron ignored the professor's jibe and turned his attention back to Hermione. Despite her perfect posture and commanding presence, something still felt off. Her hair was tousled, her breathing slightly labored, and a subtle pink flush still lingered on her cheeks. The visual of Snape buttoning up his shirt as he burst into the office flooded his mind. A wave of nausea hit him as he realized what he almost walked in on.

"Are you just going to stand there and gawk?" Hermione snapped breaking the silence. "What do you want?"

"Well, I was hoping to have a private conversation with you." Ron began cutting his eyes at Snape. "I can already tell that's not going to happen."

"If you need to tell me anything I suggest you hurry up and do so. Class will be starting in the next ten minutes, and the professor and I have work to do." Hermione strode past Ron heading back into the classroom to check over the preparations for the next class.

Snape followed the two out of his office still incensed by the interruption just moments before. Ron stood close to Hermione, keeping his voice low in an attempt to keep the surly professor from hearing their conversation.

"Look, I'm sorry for what happened. I was sure having a client like Dodger would 'entice' you." Ron whispered.

"You obviously don't know me. I was with you, and you alone for years. The moment I have an assignment outside of the country you decide to make an ass out of me. Do you know how embarrassing it is to find out your significant other is messing around by reading the gossip column of the Daily Prophet? No? I didn't think so. What happened to the little trollop anyway?"

"I changed my mind."

"I see." She began still refusing to look at him. "Does this one work any better?"

"At least look at me please." He asked softly. Hermione turned around to look him over. He was wearing his usual white linen shirt rolled to his elbows and unbuttoned at the collar, a fitted black suit vest, and black slacks that rode low on his hips. As much as it pained Hermione, she had to admit that he was practically sex on legs.

"What do you want from me, Ronald?" She sighed crossing her arms. He was the love of her life, but there was no way she was going to forgive him anytime soon. Snape stood off to the side leaning against the wall desperately trying to figure out why he had the sudden urge to hex the red headed auror into last week.

Ron glanced over at Snape giving him a sharp look, before turning his attention back to Hermione. "I can give you so much more than your... current company. You don't have to settle. I can guarantee that greasy git can't pleasure you the way I can. Admit it." Ron leaned in close, his lips an inch or less from hers.

Snape bustled forward infuriated. The boy was treading on thin ice. "Fuck!" Ron bellowed grabbing his face as a stinging jinx hit him square on the lips. Hermione smirked, lowering her wand. He finally looked up from his hands at the smiling witch.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?!" Ron hissed. "I love you with all my heart and soul, Mione."

Hermione laughed watching his gigantic lips fight to move. "No you don't. Everyone knows gingers don't have souls." Snape stopped in his tracks, the corner of his mouth twitching as he tried to fight off the smile threatening to break through. Ron's face had turned a violent shade of red.

The bell rang announcing the end of lunch. The sounds of hundreds of students flurrying about the corridors laughing and talking filled the room. "This isn't over, not by a long shot." Ron threatened.

He quickly used his wand to reduce most of the swelling as students began filing into the room, their eyes wide. It was a sight to see Ron, one of the most eligible bachelor aurors, stock still glaring at the two black clad figures in front of him. Snape had made his way to Hermione's side, his arms crossed. Hermione clasped her hands behind her back, falling back into her work persona, nodding towards the door.

"Thank you for stopping by, Mr Weasely." Hermione said flatly. "I know you must be very busy with your own work." He gave a nod, turning on his heel, and stalked out of the room.

Hermione watched him leave, feeling slightly anxious. There was no way Remus would authorize a personal visit given her current issues with the cocky auror. Not only that, but Ron had caught on to her and the professor's intimate game of cat and mouse. Most people at the office knew Ron was still bitter over the break-up, and would never believe that she was getting cozy with the dark surly wizard. But what bothered her the most were Ron's parting words. She would have to owl Remus after class to sort everything.

"Quiet." Snape commanded walking to the front of the room.

The students took their seats pulling out rolls of parchment and books. A few hushed words were exchanged here and there. This class was sixth year Slytherins and Hufflepuffs. The lesson plan was purely lecture that day on what spells they were to be tested on the following class.

It was still odd being the professor's peer opposed to his student. The fear and anxiety rolled off the students as Snape walked up and down the rows of tables demanding their undivided attention. Hermione found herself getting slightly distracted watching the way his lips moved, and recalling the way they felt against her flesh just moments before. Her thoughts fluttered back to the feel of his strong hands as they lifted her atop his desk and rucked up her skirt. The way he growled into her ear as his hands slid down to caress her sex before feeling his engorged erection situated right at her entrance ready to thrust into her.

Luckily her face didn't portray her wayward thoughts as Snape returned to the front of the class and gave her a questioning look. Hermione glanced around the room watching as students scribbled frantically trying to keep up with the lecture. Two Slytherin boys at the far back of the class caught her attention. They were passing a piece of parchment between them chuckling. Hermione flicked her wand summoning the piece of parchment to the boy's horror. The sounds of scratching quils came to a screeching halt, all eyes on Hermione as she looked over the parchment.

"Interesting theory, boys." She said gesturing for them to stand. "Your names please."

"Craig Jonesy, ma'am." The tall raven haired boy said, a sheen of sweat covering his forehead.

The shorter blond boy swallowed hard. "Drew Marks."

Hermione looked back down at the note in front of her. " 'I bet Weasley was cheesed off about the dungeon bat having it off with his lady.' " She read aloud before staring up at the young boys uncomfortably fidgeting behind their table.

" 'You're a nutter. Like that slimy git could get himself a totty like that.' " She continued. Snape clenched his fists, opening his mouth to have a go at the boys when Hermione raised a hand to him. "Oh no professor, don't go ruining my fun just yet." Snape closed his mouth and furrowed his brow. He was mesmerized by the cheeky young auror as she perched herself on the desk in front of the classroom crossing her legs.

" 'If I got my hands on her, oh what I would do.' " Jonesy's face went white, giving himself away. "So, Mr Jonesy, what would you do? Inquiring minds want to know." She arched an eyebrow leaning back on her hands.

The way she commanded a room and could strike the fear of Merlin into the young boys, all while looking like the same sultry witch he had almost taken in his office only an hour before, made Snape's pants grow uncomfortable. He had never lusted over someone the way he did her.

"I... Uh... I mean... Uh" Jonesy stuttered. "I'm sorry..."

"I'm sure you will be." Hermione replied sliding off the desk.

"Detention, both of you, every Monday evening until I say otherwise, and 25 points from Slytherin for interrupting my class with your lewd conduct." Snape snapped. The class gasped, it was unheard of for the head of Slytherin to take points from his own house.

The bell rang shortly after the incident, students scrambled to get out of the room giddy to tell their friends about what had just happened. Hermione walked into Snape's study, conjuring an over stuffed love seat against the wall. She sat down crossing her legs before summoning a piece of parchment and quill from the professor's desk.

"Was that all really necessary, Miss Granger?" Snape hissed taking a seat behind his desk.

"Just because I'm on duty doesn't mean I can't have some fun here and there." She said writing her note to Remus without looking up.

"Speaking of," Snape began leaning back in his chair with his arms crossed. "I think it would be in both of our best interests to iron out some details if we are to continue our 'fun'."

Hermione looked up at him raising an eyebrow. "If you are hinting at my choice in contraceptives, you have nothing to worry about. I'm sterile." She said cooly going back to her writing. She wasn't sterile by choice, but it didn't bother her anymore. Work consumed her life, and there was no room for anyone else as far as she was concerned.

"I'd also like to set some ground rules." She continued folding up the note to Remus.

"Go on." The professor urged.

"This is purely of physical nature, no strings attached. When the assignment is over, so are we."

"Agreed." Snape was more than willing to not form a romantic relationship. Romance was not his forte, and he never intended on it ever happening.

"Also, although rumors are already running rapid about the possibility of our illicit affair, I'd prefer we didn't give them a reason to confirm it. When we are in public there will be no touching or banter."

"I'm not daft, Miss Granger." Snape drawled. "Do you really think I want someone to know I'm having relations with an ex student 19 years my junior?"

"Sure you don't." Hermione laughed rolling her eyes. She walked over to the desk, placing the quill back in it's inkwell.

His hand darted out grabbing her by the wrist. "If you believe I'm going to tolerate any cheek from you, you are sadly mistaken."

"What are you going to do about it?" She smirked.

He yanked her down to straddle his lap, fisting his hand into her hair as the other wrapped around her waist pushing her flush against him. He pulled her head to the side exposing her neck. Her breath hitched as he nipped his way up her throat. She was not expecting his reaction. At most, she thought he would throw back a snide comment and leave it at that.

He released her hair, grabbing the wand from his desk to secure the classroom door and the study. It was their free period before the next class, and they were both eager to finish what was started earlier. Hermione wrapped her arms around the professor's neck as his lips crushed against hers. His hand found its way back into her hair as the other splayed at the small of her back. The ache in her core had returned as she wiggled against him. Snape rolled his hips up letting the hard bulge in his pants caress the juncture between her thighs. She parted her lips letting out a gasp as his mouth engulfed hers again, slipping his tongue past her lips.

He moved his hand under the back of her shirt, unclasping her bra. He groaned into her mouth as she rolled her hips into him, desperately trying to get some sort of reprieve from the uncomfortable ache building in her core. The heat radiating from Hermione's arousal was driving the professor crazy with need. He shoved the robes off her shoulders and yanked her shirt and bra over her head exposing her soft breast to the cool office air. A strong calloused hand reached up to need the warm flesh using his thumb to trace over her puckered pink nipple. His tongue searched over the other tracing circles around it before catching the little pink bead with his lips.

The young witch was dizzy with need, fumbling with the front of his trousers. The professor moved his hands to her hips, sliding her back, and making quick work of pulling out his painful erection. He flicked his tongue over her nipple shoving the drenched fabric of her panties out of the way. His mouth found hers again, his tongue thrust into her mouth as she slid forward letting the head of his erection rub the swollen bundle of nerves at her cleft. "Fuck." She mumbled into his mouth as he arched his hips forward to rub his full length between her sopping folds.

She could feel his engorged cock twitch as she raised herself up using his shoulders for balance. Hermione steadied him at her entrance sliding down just enough to let the tip of him inside of her. "How bad do you want it, professor."?She teased swiveling her hips.

He smirked using his hands at her hips to slam her down onto him. A cry escaped her lips, feeling her core stretch to accommodate his impressive girth. "Fuck." He growled into her throat. Her body hummed her walls squeezing around him. She dug her fingers into his shoulders. He gyrated his hips doing a quick deep thrust up into her heat.

"What do you want, Miss Granger?" He husked into her ear giving her another solid thrust. " I want you to fuck me, professor" She commanded rocking forward to let him slide deeper into her warm core. He chuckled darkly lifting her up to slam back into her. She joined in meeting him thrust for thrust. Snape captured a nipple sucking it sharply as his fingers reached down to circle her clit. His fingers moved in a frenzy against her, their hips crashing together at a grueling pace pushing them both up to the edge.

Hermione threw her head back as his tongue flicked over her nipple igniting the fire building in her belly as she forcefully came onto Snape's still pistoning cock. "Oh fuck Severus!" She yelled out still falling over the edge. Her walls clamped down on him. His name on her lips was his undoing he thrust up and slammed her down on him bottoming out as he filled her. "Fuck, Hermione." He growled.

Their foreheads fell together, a thin sheen of sweat coating them as the aftershocks of their climaxes continued to rippled over them. Snape moved forward pressing a soft kiss to Hermione's lips throwing her for a loop. Ron never even so much as looked at Hermione let alone held or kissed her the way the professor was. Snape was equally confounded by his actions. She brushed the wet hair from his brow looking down into his eyes. She leaned in closer feeling the professor mirror her actions. This was too intimate, and she refused to get swept up into the moment. She leaned back wincing as she slid from his lap.

He watched her move to quickly cleanse herself with a spell and begin her search for her missing clothes. Something had happened during their tryst that was encroaching in on their previous agreement of a plain physical relationship. He pushed it from his mind, chalking it up to their post coital euphoria. The professor used his own cleansing spell, righting his trousers. He stood and walked to the other side of the room where a heap of black fabric sat. Picking it up he waved it at Hermione as she clutched her chest cutting her eyes at him. His teaching robes billowed behind him as he approached her. She snatched the clothes from him, hurrying to put her bra gave on. She shook out her shirt realizing that the front had ripped open during their rendezvous.

"You ripped my shirt." She hissed holding it up for him to see.

He cocked an eyebrow. "You lit my robes on fire." A smirk played at the corner of his mouth. "Now we're even."

Hermione fixed the shirt with her wand and pulled it over her head. "You are playing a very dangerous game, professor. If I were you, I would sleep with one eye open tonight." She threatened trying to hide her amusement from coloring her tone.

"Terrifying." He drawled turning to hide the smile that threatened to over come his lips.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:**  
**I do not own Harry Potter, nor do I make a profit from writing this. No Copyright Infringement intended.**

**Author's Note:**  
**Sorry for the formatting issue on this chapter previously. I hope this fixes it. I don't know why some documents get all crazy with code. Also, this story is up to date and I'm hoping to have Chapter 8 out on Sunday!**

* * *

News of the risqué note Hermione had read aloud in front of the sixth year DADA class and the sudden appearance of a very well-known red headed auror, had spread through students and faculty alike like wildfire. By the time dinner had rolled around there was not a soul in Hogwarts that didn't hear of the infamous class. No one tried to hide their stares as Snape and Hermione made their routine walk from the classroom to the Great Hall. Hermione could practically smell the smoke billowing from the students' ears as they tried to figure out if the rumors were true. The biggest rumor being the professor and young auror's illicit affair as mentioned in Jonesy and Majewski's confiscated note.

Most students seemed almost sad when they noticed the two's cold clinical interactions as they entered the Great Hall. Hermione was very pleased that Snape made it so easy for her to shut off her personal self and keep her hardened public persona in check. It helped that he was extremely careful not to touch her in the slightest; even his robes were kept from coming in contact with her. He never looked at her unless it was to say a snide remark.

A flash of flaming red hair sitting in Poppy's usual seat made her blood boil. She thought she had made it crystal clear that she wanted him nowhere near her. Minerva looked just as vexed as Hermione felt. Both women were knocked off kilter when Snape took a longer stride positioning himself slightly in front of Hermione. It didn't look like any of the students had noticed the subtle gesture. The cocky smile Ron had presented upon their arrival faltered at Snape's move.

Hermione wasn't sure exactly how she felt about the professor's gesture. Was the movement intentional just to get a rise out of Ron, or was this something a bit more personal? She decided on the former, not willing to acknowledge that the latter could be even remotely possible. Ron was putting on a show and his audience was enthralled by his presence. He stood as they approached the faculty table.

"Good evening, Professor." Ron said offering his hand. Snape took it grudgingly with a quick shake before taking his place by Slughorn.

"Well hello, beautiful." He smiled taking Hermione's hand and pressing a soft kiss to her knuckles. The collective swoon from the female students filled the hall. Hermione took a quick step back looking him up and down. A smug expression overtook Ron's face.

"It's nice to see the stinging jinx has worn off." She smiled politely walking past him to take her seat next to Minerva. Ron shook off her snide comment and sat to the other side of her.

"Hermione, I know you're upset with me." He began, watching as Hermione pointedly ignored him. "But you don't have to lower your standards."

Hermione huffed taking a sip of wine. "I'm well aware of that. Why else would I refuse your proposition?"

Ron ran a hand through his hair in irritation. This wasn't what he was expecting. The fact that she still refused to make eye contact made him stew, but it was the smirk from the dark professor a few seats away that finally broke him.

"Fine have it your way." He growled pushing back from the table. "Owl me when you've finally had enough of the crypt keeper." He stormed out without a backwards glance.

Hermione glared at his retreating figure. It was none of his business what she did in her personal life. He had made his comment loud enough that most of the staff turned to face her with shock clearly etched across their faces, all with the exception of Snape who growled as the red head took his leave.

"What in the name of Merlin was that all about?" Minerva asked with pursed lips.

"He's acting out like a spoilt brat because I refuse to take him back." Hermione sighed rubbing her temples.

Minerva cast a muffling charm around them and leaned forward. "So, is it true?" She asked with a mischievous twinkle in her eyes. "Are you and Severus..."

"I don't kiss and tell." Hermione cut in with a smirk. Minerva rolled her eyes and chuckled softly. "He seems to be very smitten with you. I've never seen him get so ruffled over something he would deem 'trivial' any other time."

Hermione stole a glance at the surly professor. He looked more irritated than usual as Slughorn prattled on in his ear. She couldn't help but smile. There was something very endearing about his usual scowl.

Snape leaned back in his chair, crossing his arms, and cut his eyes at Slughorn. The man never knew when to shut it. The professor suddenly became aware of Hermione's eyes appraising him from a few seats down. He turned his head slightly, making eye contact just long enough to arch an eyebrow at her. A subtle pink flush crept up her neck. Her mind wandered back to their office romp making her body buzz with excitement.

When did he become so irresistible? Am I losing my mind? She fretted silently.

Minerva looked back and forth between the two and laughed. "If you two don't stop making eyes at each other, people are really going to start questioning your sanity."

"Making eyes? I think you are growing senile in your old age, my dearest friend." Hermione said shaking her head. The young auror raised her wand and lifted the muffling charm before standing up to stretch. "I am exhausted." She yawned.

An eagle owl soared through the great hall dropping a large parcel onto Hermione's empty chair just as she took a step away from the table. It hooted loudly and perched itself on the back of the chair.

"Well hello there, Arnold." Hermione said scratching his head. She took the roll of parchment attached to its foot and read it over quickly. Her brow furrowed.

"What is it now?" Snape growled from behind her, peering over her shoulder in an attempt to read the note.

She rolled the parchment back up, and turned her head to the side to throw an irritated look at the dark wizard. "It's nothing you have to worry about, Professor." She muttered putting the note in an inner pocket of her robes.

"Is everything okay?" Minerva asked as she stood up.

"It's fine." Hermione snapped. "I bid you a good night."

Minerva stood rooted to the spot, watching the two sets of billowing black robes disappear into the corridor. Something wasn't right. The headmistress sat back down, taking a large swig of wine. Whatever was in that letter couldn't have been good news for the hardened auror to get so upset about.

* * *

Hermione reread the letter from Remus over a dozen times trying to let everything sink in. A group of Neo-Death Eaters were on the move not too far off from the Hogwart's grounds, leaving death and destruction behind them. Two muggle-born ministry workers had been found dead not even a block away from the apparition point outside the forbidden forest.

The parcel contained all the paperwork and findings on this new development. Her breath caught as a photograph of two familiar women caught her eye, along with a coroner's report attached to them. Merida Banks and Persephone Mills played a big part in Snape's defense team years before. Thanks to their relentless research and grueling interrogations, the surly professor was cleared of all charges from the war.

Hermione sat in the middle of her and Snape's shared bed with paperwork spread all around her. She was so involved in the chaos that she didn't even notice the half naked wizard leaning against the doorframe with his arms crossed and a smug smile on his face.

"This is a bed, not a desk Miss Granger." He drawled adjusting the towel around his hips.

Hermione smirked. "Is there really a difference?" She flicked her wand sending all the paperwork back into the box on her night stand.

Snape shook his head with a grin and walked over to the dresser. He peered over his shoulder to find the young auror deep in thought with a frown threatening the corners of her mouth. The urge to scoop her up in a tight embrace bubbled to the surface. The professor quickly pushed the notion from his mind and grabbed a black pair of pajama pants from the top drawer of the dresser.

Hermione smoothed her gray tank top down over her midsection as she stood to make her way to the bathroom to brush her teeth. Her eyes filled with tears the moment she shut the door behind her. No matter how many times she had witnessed death or its aftermath, it still shook her to her core when it came to those she knew personally becoming the victims. This was getting out of hand. Whoever was after the professor was making it abundantly clear that this was only the beginning. A few tears escaped as she quickly brushed her teeth, trying to push the terrifying thoughts away. Who would be next?

Snape was already settled in bed with a book when she reentered the bedroom. She focused on her posture as she walked to her side of the bed with her face void of all emotions. He watched her from the corner of his eye as she gracefully slid between the sheets and extinguished the wall sconce closest to her with her wand. Snape followed suit and laid his book on his own nightstand before pulling the blankets up around his chest.

Snape was nodding off when he felt the bed begin to shake slightly. He rolled to his side peering over at the trembling witch next to him. Tears were streaming down her face when she rolled onto her back. She let out a scream as her body started to thrash about. Snape jumped onto his knees and shook her vigorously. "Hermione wake up! Wake up!" He hissed pinning an arm down as she tried to swing at him.

She let out another cry and moved to her side curling into a ball against Snape's naked chest. Without a second thought, he threw an arm around her and pulled her closer to him. Her body relaxed and her breathing evened out. Within a few minutes her eyes fluttered open and looked up to see the professor's worried eyes staring back at her. He pushed a piece of hair away from her face and kissed her forehead.

"Thank you." She whispered, nuzzling her face into his neck before drifting back to sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Disclaimer:**_  
_**I do not own anything Harry Potter, nor do I make a profit from writing this. No copyright infringement intended.**_

**Author's Note:**  
**I am so sorry for the delay! I was really hoping to have this chapter out Sunday (2 days ago), but this weekend was not a very happy one so I didn't do much writing. Either way, I hope you enjoy this chapter! I made it a touch longer to make up for my tardiness. I'm going to try to get a new chapter up within the week. Sunday is my 27th birthday (eek!) so I might not get much done on my stories.**

**For those of you reading 'My Best Friend's Father', I will definitely have a new chapter up soon! For those reading 'Bad Romance' I have started on the next chapter but I might not have it posted by Sunday evening (Although I'm REALLY going to try to!)**

**Thank you for all the alerts and reviews! You guys all give me the warm fuzzies! I will continue to personally respond to every review I get. I always love talking to you guys! =)**

* * *

Hermione woke up at five o'clock on the dot, as per the usual. Her internal clock still hadn't gotten the memo that it was okay to sleep in a few extra hours. She opened her eyes, blinking several times before focusing on the strong chest of Severus Snape. His arms were still wrapped around her, his chin resting on the top of her head. She wiggled back far enough to take in the professor's sleeping face. It made her smirk to see that, even in his sleep, he still wore a slight scowl.

The nightmare from the night before was momentarily forgotten as Snape growled, pulling her back against his chest. "Where are you going?" He grumbled opening one eye.

"To Azkaban if you don't let go of me." She replied with faux annoyance.

Snape arched an eyebrow pulling back to look at the beautiful young witch beside him. "Miss Granger, are you threatening me?" He drawled.

"I don't make threats, I make promises professor." She cut her eyes at him playfully. "Fine, be that way." He smirked leaning his head down, giving her a soft lingering kiss. They both pulled back a moment later looking like deer caught in the proverbial headlights.

"I need to jump in the shower." Snape breathed sitting up abruptly and walking quickly into the bathroom without another word. He locked the door behind him and turned the cold tap on, filling the sink. He splashed the icy water onto his face, rubbing his eyes hard in an attempt to remove the image of the strong beautiful witch's face as he leaned in to capture her lips.

What the hell was that about? Why did he have such a compulsion to do that? Hadn't they already agreed to keep their relations 'professional'? Falling asleep with her in his arms and then that fucking kiss; the lines they had set up less than 24 hours ago were already being crossed.

No. That's not it. That damned woman woke him with her infernal nightmares, and the only way he could get any kind of sleep was to hold her in place. That's all. And that kiss, was nothing but sexual tension. Yes, that's what it was.

_You are a terrible fucking liar, Severus._

He growled and turned the shower on in hopes of drowning out his own insufferable thoughts._  
_

* * *

_What the fuck just happened? _Hermione thought as she sat up trying to get her wits about herself.

_You woke up in his arms and then he kissed you. Something is happening, and nothing good will come of it.__  
_  
Her eyes were trained on the bathroom door as she fought with herself. The kiss felt natural, almost like breathing. Maybe it was just the stress they were both under that was the cause of the intimate exchange. That's it, it's all the stress.

_Stop playing stupid, stress has nothing to fucking do with it._She sighed rubbing her temples. This assignment was getting more complicated by the minute. The parcel on the nightstand caught her eye again. It was the contents in that parcel that spurred on the nightmares she had the night before. A horrific nightmare with the cold dead eyes of her coworkers staring back at her begging for help, followed by all those lost in the war. The guilt of surviving the war ate at her frequently.

She didn't have nightmares every night, but when she did they were unrelenting. Most of those nights she couldn't sleep because every time she closed her eyes all she could see were her loved ones laying dead at her feet. But last night she was able to fall back asleep with ease. The last thing she saw were Snape's worried eyes and felt his warm embrace as she nodded back off.

Could he have stopped the nightmares, or was it just a coincidence? Maybe she would take Minerva up on some girl talk later. Living with the surly wizard might be the thing driving her mad, or so she hoped.

The shower tap turned off and she sighed grabbing her toiletries as the professor stepped out of the steamy bathroom wearing nothing but the towel riding low on his hips. She tore her eyes from his frame and quickly made her way past him. Things were getting more awkward by the minute.

* * *

Hermione and Snape made it up to the Great Hall much earlier than was usual. Neither of them had said more than a sentence to each other after the odd exchange upon waking. The young auror was relieved to be in public. Her hardened exterior made it easier to hide the odd emotional turmoil she was in. She swore she saw the professor look at her from the corner of his eye a few times with a look she couldn't really place.

Hermione felt marginally better as she took a seat next to Minerva. The older witch looked at her kindly and placed a gentle hand on her shoulder. "Are you okay?" She whispered.

Hermione put a muffling charm around them and let out a sigh. "Two women that worked on Professor Snape's defense team have been murdered. I know working for the ministry in general is dangerous, but to see people like Merida and Persephone become targets is painful. They were both so wonderful." She took a deep breath trying to keep her face impassive.

"I am so sorry for your loss." Minerva said softly. "It seems like things are getting worse these days." The young auror nodded in agreement taking a sip of orange juice.

"How are things going with Severus?"

"Fine." Hermione replied in a clipped tone. Minerva raised her eyebrows. "That doesn't sound 'fine' to me. You both are acting a bit strange this morning." She looked at Hermione with concerned eyes. Even though Hermione was no longer her student, she still worried about her almost constantly.

"Things are just a little off-base. This morning there was an incident that really pushed the line." Hermione said nonchalantly.

"Who was hexed?" She laughed.

"I wish that were the case." Hermione began to pick at her bagel. "Professional boundaries are being crossed, and I'm not sure exactly how I feel about it."

"Just go with it." The headmistress said with a beaming smile. "You both would be good for eachother."

Hermione arched an eyebrow at her friend. "I still say you're going senile. After everything Ron has put me through, why would I want to throw myself into another shady situation?"

Poppy approached the table taking a seat beside Hermione. Hermione quickly raised the charm and gave Minerva a warning glance.

"Well good morning ladies!" Poppy beamed. "You really should smile dear. Students are almost as terrified of you as they are of Severus."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "They should be."

Minerva shook her head with a laugh. "You are definitely giving him a run for his money. After the note incident yesterday I think everyone got the hint."

Talking to Minerva and Poppy never failed to brighten Hermione's day. The three fell into easy conversation. It was nice to let go for a few moments. She had almost forgotten what it felt like to have a semi-normal life.

"He's looking at you again." Poppy whispered with a smile. "Are you sure something isn't going on?"

Hermione stood shaking her head. "Absolutely not." She was getting tired of Minerva and Poppy's constant questions about the specifics of her and the professor's relationship outside of the professional detail.

Snape appeared at her side quickly. "I need to get started on a few projects before class, Miss Granger."

She nodded and said her goodbyes, sweeping out of the Great Hall with the surly wizard by her side. "So I hear that you believe your presence is more 'terrifying' than my own." Snape broke the silence with a smirk.

"Oh it is. Have you already forgotten how I laid you out with my bare hands?" She turned her head slightly towards him arching an eyebrow.

_Merlin, she's beautiful. He looked over her thoughtfully from the corner of his eye. Stop staring at her you idiot_.

"Sheer luck. I don't even have to speak to instill fear, Miss Granger. If memory serves me correctly, I sent you running to the loo crying on several occasions."

Hermione scoffed. "That was embarrassment, not fear."

"Nuance." He smirked.

Two students appeared from around the bend as they approached the classroom. "I bet I can kill two birds with one stone." He drawled leaning in to her.

_My gods does he smell good and those strong arms..._ She brushed her side up against him subtly_. Stop this instance. Put your game face on Granger.__  
_  
She straightened her posture and folded her arms over her chest. "Do your worst." She said staring straight at the oncoming students.

Snape moved into her side, his hand gliding down her back to rest on her hip. "Does this make you uncomfortable, Miss Granger?"

The two students froze in place watching the exchange. Hermione's breath hitched ever so slightly. Within a split second she regained her composure. "They haven't run off, nor do they look ill." She said softly. She turned her head slowly allowing their noses to brush against the other. "You're losing your touch professor." She breathed letting her warm breath wash over his lips.

His eyes closed taking a deep shuttering breath then let out a yelp as Hermione hit him with a mild stinging hex in the stomach. The two students gasped and took off running as the professor stumbled back and glared in their direction.

Snape cut his eyes at the cocky auror and stomped off to the classroom. Hermione followed him in with her hands clasped behind her back and a smug smile across her face. "I believe I won that round."

"You hexed me in front of my students." He growled rounding on her. "That was uncalled for, Miss Granger."

"Oh don't be so dramatic, it was a mild stinging hex." She moved her hands up to straighten his robes. "It was all in fun. To be fair, you challenged me. I had to defend my honor."

"I had no clue you fought dirty, Miss Granger." He drawled visibly relaxing under her hands as she moved to straighten the buttons down his front.

"I never said I fight fair." She whispered. He smirked wrapping his arms around her middle and gave her a gentle kiss. "You are insufferable." He breathed before capturing her lips again.

_It's happening again! Stop! Stop! Stop!_

She pushed him back and stepped out of his reach. "You remember our agreement, correct?" He crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow. "I cannot and will not entertain a romantic relationship with you."

Snape felt his heart sink. Why was he getting upset? He knew the deal when this all started. "Miss Granger, if you really think my desire for you goes beyond my carnal needs, you are very sadly mistaken." He said coldly walking to his desk.

Hermione couldn't help but feel slighted by his reply. It wouldn't be wise get mixed up with the dark wizard, especially since he was currently her client. She followed him in silence flanking his right as students began to fill the room.

* * *

The day dragged on in awkward silence. Hermione downed a glass of wine the moment she sat down at the staff table in the Great Hall for dinner. Minerva looked up at her nervously and smiled. "Are you okay?"

"It's been a rough day but nothing a little wine can't help." Hermione said with a weak smile.

Minerva pulled an envelope from her robe and handed it over to the young witch. "Harry stopped by earlier and left this for you. He said it was important."

Hermione ripped open the envelope and froze as she saw the memorial cards for Merida and Persephone's wakes. They were having a joint wake the following morning. She flicked her wrist refilling her wine glass and kicked it back like a shot. Her eyes stung as tears tried to escape.

_Don't fucking cry_. She growled at herself.

"What's wrong, Love?" Minerva asked, gently rubbing her distressed friend's back.

"Tomorrow is the wake for the witches I was telling you about earlier." She took a deep breath conjuring an oversized wine glass and filling it to the brim. "Harry said he will be coming to collect me tomorrow morning."

Minerva moved her hand to squeeze Hermione's under the table reassuringly. "It will be okay." She whispered. Hermione nodded and got to work on the large glass of wine in front of her.

"You're drunk." Snape growled as they entered their private quarters. "You can't fool me, Miss Granger."

Hermione stumbled into the desk as she tried to pull off her boots. He grabbed her around the waist and guided her towards his reading chair. "What the fuck has gotten into you?"

She tried to kick him away half heartedly as he reached down to help her remove her boots. "Get off I can take care of myself!" She hissed.

"You are doing a piss poor job of it." He cut his eyes at her. "You are supposed to be this big shot auror who can bring the world to its knees. Unfortunately, all I can see is a whiny little girl at present."

Hermione tossed the envelope she had received from Harry at Snape. "Fuck you." She hissed as she stood up and made her way clumsily to the bedroom. She collapsed on the bed in a fit of tears.

Snape looked over the memorial cards and ran a hand through his hair. He didn't realize what she was upset about before, and now he felt like a complete ass. He peeked into the room, watching the sobbing witch curl herself up into a tiny ball hiccupping and coughing.

He threw off his outer robes and scooped her up into his arms. "Please go away." She whispered.

"No."

"Can't you just listen to me for once?!"

"Never have, never will." He gave her a weak smile and pulled her closer to his chest. She finally started to relax and buried her head into his neck.

"I'm sorry." She whispered.

"You should be. This shirt is dry clean only." He smirked. Hermione let out a soft laugh. "Thank you." She whispered against his throat.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer:  
I do not own anything Harry Potter, nor do I make a profit from writing this story. No copyright infringement intended.

Author's Note:  
I know I said I was going to have a new chapter up before my birthday (yesterday), but I didn't budget nearly enough time to get it done! The same goes for my LMHG fic 'My Best Friend's Father'. I know how I want the next chapter of that fic to go, but I haven't sat down to really start writing yet. I am so sorry! I will make up for it!

As always, thank you so much for all the alerts and reviews! It makes my day to see others enjoying my novice attempt at writing! I think there may be a few reviews I haven't replied to yet, but I promise I will have them done ASAP. I will continue to answer all replies personally. Feel free to PM me if you would like to see a specific scene done or have any plot twists you think would add to the story.

I adore you guys3

* * *

Severus wasn't sure just how long he had been sleeping in his reading chair with his arms wrapped around the slumbering auror in his lap. All he felt upon waking was her jumping off of him, and heard her bumping into walls and furniture as she sprinted to the bathroom. He reached for his wand and brought the fire in the hearth back to life before standing to stretch out his stiff legs.

It was 3 in the morning and the professor wanted nothing more than to change out of his stifling black ensemble and retire to his bed. He had just finished pulling up his pajama bottoms and removing the last layer of clothing from his upper body when a loud crash from the bathroom startled him.

"God fucking damnit!" Hermione yelled as she slipped in the shower and fell to the floor. Most of mental haze from her bender had dissipated, although the rest of her body remained awkward and uncoordinated.

Severus barged into the bathroom and threw back the shower curtain worried she had seriously injured herself. The irritated witch tried to cover herself the best she could and glared at the dark wizard staring down at her. "Get out!" She yelled. She was fighting to sit up, it would be almost impossible for her to stand on her own without actually inflicting damaged.

He rolled his eyes and stooped down to take her in his arms. She swatted him away. "Professor, this is extremely inappropriate!"

The professor was quickly losing his patience. "Miss Granger." He growled. "Your view on the 'appropriateness' of any given situation is either severely skewed or I have lost all cognitive function. Because I'm fairly certain mounting your ex-professor as he sits behind his desk in the middle of a school day is far more 'inappropriate' than said ex-professor helping you off the shower floor to prevent you from further injury."

"I didn't hear you complaining." She snapped trying to move onto her knees and stand. He leaned down with an exasperated sigh and wrapped his arms around her middle to haul her to her feet.

"I assure you the only grievance I have is that you have yet to oblige me again." He smirked as he used his free hand to grab a towel to wrap around her chilled wet frame.

Hermione leaned in and captured the Professor's lips. His strong arms held her close allowing her to press herself fully to him. How long had it been since she felt so comfortable with someone, not only comfortable, but safe?

His lips moved gently with hers as he guided her to the bedroom. What was it about her that made him feel so content? As much as he tried to deny it, he loved waking up to her too hot body draped across his, her snarky little quips, the way she challenged him at every turn, and especially the way she looked at him after their lips parted.

They stared at each other for a few moments before Hermione turned away from him and walked carefully over to the dresser. Severus went back into the bathroom to clean the large puddle of water from the floor. It only took a few minutes with the aid of his wand. When he arrived back in the bedroom he saw the curly haired witch sitting cross legged on the bed staring at the memorial cards she had received that evening.

"I should have been able to keep them safe. I should have known they were going to be targets." She whispered without looking up. Severus was startled by her words. She was blaming herself for something she had no control over, causing his chest to ache. He knew that feeling all too well.

"Don't be stupid." He hissed.

She peered up at him with watery eyes and scowled. "Do you have any idea how many people I could have saved? Do you know how many bodies I stepped and jumped over to be at Harry's side? Most of those lifeless bodies belonged to people I knew. It's happening again and I'm standing by watching it happen."

The professor could feel his temper climbing. Had she forgotten who he was forced to kill, all the torture he had sat back and watched? Did she even remember how he was made to take part in the tortures of people he knew and then watch them be slaughtered?

Hermione could see his teeth clenching together and his hands balling into fists at his side. Her instincts kicked in and she moved her hand just enough to reach under her shirt to take hold of her wand.

"That won't be necessary, Miss Granger." He ground out slowly unclenching his fists. She may have still been a bit off kilter, but he knew it was still a very real probability that she could hex him. "You are speaking to a man who has tortured and killed against his will. A man who watched his own colleague slaughtered without batting an eye."

She looked down into her lap again feeling foolish. "I'm sorry professor." She whispered. "Everything is happening so fast. I wasn't there to protect them and when they're gone all I get is a piece of fucking paper Owled to me." She began to shake with angry tears sliding down her cheeks. "You would think one of my own fucking colleagues, one of my own fucking friends, would have hand delivered it at least. Do Harry and a Remus not understand that I'm a fucking human being too? When it comes to my job I have to be cold and calculated, but did they completely forget who is underneath it?"

Her body was trembling, her face red and stained with tears. Something inside of Severus Snape snapped at that precise moment. All the pain in her eyes and voice resounded deep down inside of him. She was only a girl when she was thrust forward into battle. Now a woman who had known nothing but loss and pain, who was one of the most feared and respected aurors of her time, was crumbling in front of him.

He knelt down on one knee in front of her, moving his hands up to cup her face and bring her eyes to his. "Stop this." He breathed. "For now just live in the present and come to bed. We can at least get a few more hours of sleep before the band of buffoons come for us."

She cracked a small smile and leaned her forehead into his. He gave her a quick kiss on her cheek and stood to walk over to his side of the bed. When she made her way off the bed to the bathroom the professor let out a growl. "What have I told you about wearing Potter's jersey in my bed?"

She shook her head with a smile still wiping wetness away from her cheeks. "Oversized shirts make the best night attire, when one is feeling like an over sensitive prat."

"If the over sensitive prat wants to wear an oversized shirt she has full reign of the wardrobe." He said sitting up against the headboard with his arms crossed. He didn't expect her to actually rummage through the drawers and pull out a worn black button up shirt and retreat into the bathroom.

When she came out it took everything in his power not to let his mouth pop open in shock. Seeing her clad in nothing but her knickers and his shirt made his mouth go dry. She noticed his reaction and spun around to give him a full view.

He turned his head away and extinguished the wall sconce on his side of the bed trying to hide his reaction. She stifled a laugh and followed suit slipping into bed beside him. "Goodnight." She whispered laying her head on his bare chest. "Goodnight." He replied with a content sigh.

* * *

"Professor? Hermione?" Harry called out standing in Severus' sitting room tapping his foot impatiently. The wake wasn't until 9 in the morning, but Harry arrived at 7 to check in on Hermione. He felt awful for not delivering the sad news personally.

Severus slid out from under the sleeping witch and walked out of the room quietly without even grabbing a robe to see who would be stupid enough to come into his personal chambers unannounced. His eyes settled on the messy haired auror and he felt his anger already bubbling to the surface.

"What do you want, Potter?" He hissed crossing his arms over his bare chest.

Harry was taken aback by the professor's rumpled appearance. He had known the man for a decade and it was off putting to see him without his traditional garb. "I'm here to escort Hermione to the wake." He replied without a break in composure. "Where is she?"

"Miss Granger is sleeping." The professor growled. "She was up half the night thanks to your blatant disregard of her feelings."

"Excuse me?" Harry said narrowing his eyes.

"You heard me, Potter." He spat. "Two people she knows are murdered and you didn't even have respect enough to come here and deliver the news yourself. No, she had to read it in a coronary report."

"Not that it's any of your business, but I was busy." Harry bristled.

"It is my business." Severus snarled rounding on Harry. "When a witch of that magnitude falls apart on my bathroom floor it becomes my business. Pull your head out of your ass, Potter. Think about someone else for a fucking change."

Harry froze. Was the professor chastising him for not being there for Hermione? Did he really take care of her? Why was he so upset about a person he claimed to dislike?

"You can see yourself out. I'll send her to you after she wakes." He said in a clipped tone turning to renter the bedroom. Just as he reached the door the floo activated.

"What's taking so long?" The disgruntled red-headed auror sniped. "Remus wants us to stop by the office before..." His voice trailed off as he caught sight of Severus. "Where is she?" He asked taking a large step towards the professor.

"She's sleeping and you will do well to keep your voice down. If you wake her there will be consequences." Severus whispered dangerously.

Harry was rooted to the spot as he watched the two wizards come nose-to-nose with each other. "Sleeping?! Bullocks! What have you done to her, you slimy old git?!" Ron yelled.

The bedroom door opened and Hermione entered the room groggily, wiping the sleep from her eyes. "What the fuck is going on?"

The room went silent as everyone's eyes locked onto her. Harry's eyes were wide with shock. There stood one of his best friends, wearing nothing but a button up shirt that had to belong to the surly wizard standing next to her. He felt uncomfortable looking at her and instead turned his gaze over to Severus.

Ron's face turned a violent shade of red as he took in the sight before him. He felt his stomach lurch. "Looks like you had fun last night." He growled at the curly haired witch.

Hermione's heart leapt into her throat as she looked down finally noticing that she was still wearing the professor's shirt, then a wave of anger crashed over her as she took in what Ron was trying to insinuate. "Maybe I did." She replied crossing her arms with an eyebrow raised. Severus gave a satisfied smirk upon hearing her retort.

"I knew it!" Ron yelled stepping around the professor. "I take it you're proud to be a whore now, are you? That's all you will be, a dirty fucking whore!"

Severus spun around, grabbing Ron by the throat, and slammed him against the nearest wall. "You will hold your tongue lest you want it ripped from your ungrateful mouth." The professor hissed shoving his wand against the auror's throat. "If you ever speak to her that way again, I will make you rue the day you entered this world."

Harry couldn't believe what he had just heard and seen. The red-head was way out of line, and now he sincerely feared that the surly wizard was going to severely injure him. "Professor stop!" Harry said sternly walking over to him.

"Do it!" Ron gagged. "Come on you great dungeon bat! Azkaban misses you dearly."

The floo activated again. Remus and Minerva bustled out of the fireplace and stopped dead in their tracks.


End file.
